


I Will Always Be With You

by I_Stood_in_Neither



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Garnet POV, Gen, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, Rose pov, i literally cried while writing this, strong!garnet, this is not a happy fic, this was super hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Stood_in_Neither/pseuds/I_Stood_in_Neither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“This child will do great things,” Rose remembered Garnet whispering. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With death comes new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for this. I had a terrible night last night and dreamed of dying after giving birth and watching my partner raise the baby from the afterlife, and wanted to write it down, but it turned into this. I started crying about half way through, because I can't have kids unless I had some seriously invasive procedures done which isn't happening so it kinda all came out in this.
> 
> Anywho, please remember this is a sad fic.
> 
> All characters and situations belongs to the rightful parties, I'm merely killing myself slowly with writing these.

His eyes were blue. Too blue to be hers, but she knew him to be of her blood. He was beautiful in a way that Rose couldn’t, wouldn’t understand. She was fading, but he was so warm in her arms. A few moments longer, she could hold on a few moments longer. He was so perfect. Rose felt tears prick at her eyes, but she would not have the only time her child would ever see her be with tears on her face, she had fought too many wars and seen too much carnage for her to cry now. “This child will do great things,” Rose remembered Garnet whispering. 

“Your father is an amazing man, little one, he’ll take care of you from now on.” Her arms were shaking, she couldn’t hold this form any longer.

“Take him, I can’t…” As Rose pulled him away from stomach, her body flickered.

“Rose, hold onto him, please, just a moment longer,” Pearl whispered, her hands trembling against Rose’s arm. Rose could feel her son’s energy flickering as well and knew if she didn’t let go soon, he wouldn’t survive this. Her gem couldn’t support them both. She thought about her cat, and prayed he was ok.

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Garnet. Her shades were off and there were tears in her eyes. 

“I’m ready,” Rose said. Garnet nodded and put her hands under Steven’s small body. 

“Goodbye, little one, I will always be with you.”

There was a flash of light, and then, nothingness.

* * *

Garnet looked at the spot where Rose Quartz had just disappeared. Pearl stood up abruptly, sending her chair skittering across the room. Garnet could hear her stifled sobs as she opened her room in the temple and disappeared within. She wouldn’t see Pearl for a couple of weeks, all options led to that. Car doors closed behind her and footsteps pounded up to the temple.

“Garnet?” Amethyst’s voice wavered as she stood behind her, “Are we too late?”

“Where is she? Where’s—” Greg cut himself off as she turned around. He stood there and watched as she pulled back the blanket they had wrapped the baby in right after Rose had given birth to him. The baby’s eyes had closed after Rose’s form had disappeared, his soft breathing the only indication he was alive. Greg stepped forward and Garnet carefully placed the baby in his arms. 

Amethyst peered at the baby, “So, what’s his name?” Her eyes were shinier than normal. Sapphire whispered to Ruby that Garnet should talk with her about it later. 

Greg looked up from mutely staring at his son. “I-we never chose a name…” Greg seemed at a loss for what to say. Garnet knew he was berating himself over not talking this out with Rose, but the child needed a name. She remembered a future where they did choose one and smiled. 

“How about Steven?” Greg looked up, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly ajar.

“That, that was my dad’s name,” Greg whispered, staring at Garnet.

“Hey, aren’t babies’ eyes suppose to be blue?” Amethyst said drawing both Garnet’s and Greg’s attention back to the baby. His eyes were blinking and Ruby gasped while holding Sapphire. The child’s eyes were a dark brown and looked uncannily like Rose’s. 

“Rose…” Greg whispered. He brushed a thumb over the baby’s face and the child cooed. He smiled, even as the tears started to fall.

“Welcome to Earth, Steven.”


End file.
